


Complementary

by LuziMuller



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuziMuller/pseuds/LuziMuller
Summary: One shot.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 11





	Complementary

Crees que tienes todo bajo control hasta que cierto día una rubia con gafas y vestida con camisa a cuadros metidas en pantalones de tubo entra a tu oficina a hacerte una entrevista, allí justo en ese instante que te mira, tú seguridad sale volando por el balcón y para evitar quedar cómo idiota tratas de colocarte esa falsa máscara que usas cada día de tu vida.

Pasas los siguientes días pensando en ella, cuando de pronto una capa roja ondeante te trae a la realidad, mientras entra a tu oficina por la puerta de atrás, dígase tu balcón ubicado en el piso veintiséis.

Te levantas asombrada al ver a la heroína de la ciudad visitando tu espacio. Crees que viene a acusarte seguramente de algún complot dado tu apellido, pero te sorprendes al ver que venía a pedir tú ayuda.

Es así como comienzas a verte involucrada con dos rubias hermosas en su forma física, pero más en su interior. Una es dulce y tímida que te hace delirar, y la otra es arrogante y segura que te quita la respiración siempre que está a un par de pasos de distancia.

Cada noche antes de dormir piensas en ambas, en cómo sería estar en medio de las dos, al principio tus pensamientos son sanos, al menos eso te dices. Pero con el paso de los días y semanas, aceptas que tienes un sueño prohibido, impuro y hasta pervertido.  
Es entonces cuando se te ocurre aquella terrible idea, invitar a Kara cómo acompañante en esa gala que te empeñaste en dar, a pesar de las múltiples amenazas que existen contra tu vida, y claro por esa razón hacés que Supergirl también esté allí.

Es en ese momento cuando tu corazón late con fuerza en tu pecho, al ver a Supergirl en su imponente traje a tú izquierda y la reportera que roba tus pensamientos a cada hora del día a la derecha.

Apenas puedes percibir un murmullo de los invitados de fondo, tu cerebro ha cortocircuitado y sientes que las palabras se han esfumado de tu garganta.   
Te las arreglas para dar las gracias a la heroína y luego recibes una amplia sonrisa de la rubia tierna y con gafas.

Y así te pasan los meses, entre desayunos con Kara y cenas con la super héroe, tú corazón late tan fuerte por las dos, que comienzas a ser consciente del gran lío en el que estás sumergida.

Todo cambia aquella tarde en la bahía, caminabas tomada del brazo de la que llamas tú mejor amiga, cuando una ráfaga de disparos llueven sobre ti y por ende, lleva el daño colateral tu compañía.   
Esperas tú final, sin embargo jamás llega. Observas perpleja a la rubia y esta intacta. Miras a los lados y divisas a los culpables atados a aquel enorme árbol.   
La gente aplaude, pero no sabes a quien o por qué. Supergirl no está a la vista. Entonces giras y te das cuenta que tú mejor amiga cómo ella suele llamarse, tiene su ropa llena de agujeros.

Kara puedo preguntar algo - el miedo corre por tus venas, y sigues intentando hilar una respuesta para aquello- cómo es que no te has lastimado, cómo me protegiste si tú...

Soy la gemela de Supergirl Lena - ella ajusta sus gafas por nerviosismo mientras tú solo abres y cierras la boca sin emitir palabras tantas veces, que hasta tú mandíbula se queja.   
Lo siento por no decirte, ya sabes yo - baja la vista al suelo mientras mueve sus pies de forma torpe - sólo quiero una vida simple, tranquila. Ella es la que siempre quiere salvar el mundo, luchar contra los malos con sus puños, a mi me gusta hacerlo a través de las palabras.   
No dices nada, sigues en trance.   
Ella te toma de la mano, te guía por unas calles, no sabes a donde te lleva porque tus neuronas están desconectadas.   
Entiendes todo cuando te toma en brazos y se eleva al cielo tan rápido que te aferras a su cuello cómo a un salvavidas.

Lo sabe - reaccionas cuando ella le informa a la heroína tu nuevo conocimiento en lo que parece ser su departamento.   
En algún momento te lo íbamos a decir Lena, Kara pensó que era mejor mantenerte en desconocimiento por tu seguridad, mis enemigos irían tras de ti pero - mira a su gemela con rastro de pesar y tus alertas se encienden- en todo esté tiempo, algo cambio.

Lara - señala a la rubia cómo si te la estuviera presentando por primera vez- Zor El mi hermana gemela.

Tus ojos bailan de una rubia a otra.   
Ella es Kara Zor El, no Danvers. Ambas fuimos adoptadas cuando nuestra nave cayó a la tierra.

Eres cómo Supergirl - tú boca finalmente se ha reconciliado con tu cerebro.

Observas cómo asienten y siguen intercalando miradas.

Es ese justo momento que marcas como el principio de tú perdición.   
Sigues viendo a ambas, sólo que ahora te las ingenias para hacer actividades juntas.   
Como estar en medio de las dos viendo interminables horas de películas en Netflix.   
Saliendo en brazos de una u otra a volar por la ciudad en horas nocturnas, cuando lo hacen, terminan en aquella colina más alta comiendo pizza y postickers, los favoritos de Kara.   
Una tarde Lara te enseña una especie de danza kryptoniana, es entonces cuándo descubres que Kara se ha puesto celosa al verlas a ambas tan cerca y solas hasta el momento que interrumpió esa burbuja.   
Pasan varios días hasta que finalmente ella vuelve a comportarse contigo cómo siempre. Pero allí unes las piezas. Lara también sufre de celos y ya tú maltrecho estado emocional está al borde del colapso.

Así que optas por invitar a ambas a una velada, que se supone debía ser una reunión para cenar entre amigas. Pero tú sabes que no es así cuando terminas de untar aquel perfume de vainilla que mandaste a hacer en París el otoño pasado.   
Te miras el escote de aquel vestido negro que te queda como un guante,y sales con tu rostro en alto a la caza.

Destapan una botella de vino mientras esperan a Lara, hablan de lo que hicieron durante el día en sus respectivos trabajos. Lara llega minutos después y se une a la privada cena.

Bailas con Kara, luego con Lara, y no sabes exactamente que número de copa llevas encima, cuando está pasando frente a tus ojos la fantasía más oculta incluso de tus pensamientos.   
Lara esta pegada a tu espalda y Kara está frente a tus ojos.   
Nos gustas Lena, hemos intentado evitarlo pero eres cómo el chocolate, una vez que lo descubres, todo cambia.   
Escuchas embelesada la declaración de la rubia princesa de las palabras.   
No queremos que alguna te pierda, pero si crees que sólo una de nosotras es digna de ti, aceptaremos sea quien sea la que tú elijas - concluye Lara-

Y ahí es tú final. Te lanzas a los labios de Kara mientras la heroína retrocede. Notas la falta de calor a tu espalda y con tú mano a tientas te aferras a lo que crees que es su mano.   
Las amo a las dos - jadeas luego del beso- soy egoísta, no quiero elegir.

Tú declaración cierra cualquier conversación, en cambio sientes como la piel te arde donde Lara deja una estela de besos en tu cuello mientras Kara te hace ver la estrellas a través de ese beso.   
Un sonido te avisa que la cremallera de tu vestido está corriendose y unas mano cálidas te despojan de la pieza de ropa.   
Kara dibuja figuras en la entrada de tu pecho con sus labios y cuatro manos recorren cada milímetro de tu nívea piel.   
Jadeas, susurraste palabras sin sentido, palpas la excitación en tus bragas ya desechas.  
Te pierdes en el deseo ardiente que crece cada segundo. De lo siguiente que estas consciente es tu desnudez y de que bajo tu espalda se encuentra la heroína conocida de Ciudad Nacional.   
Encima Kara se encuentra refregando su cuerpo ya sin ropa contra el tuyo.   
No sabes quien te toma primero, un gruñido gutural escapa de tus labios al sentir tu cavidad invadida por hábiles dedos.   
Te retuercen de placer, te vienes una y otra vez, en manos de una y otra rubia. Ya no distingues una de la otra. Están con el cabello suelto, sus ojos son idénticos, azul centelleante que se posan en tus orbes y te llevan al mismo infinito del universo.

No tienes precisión de cuando te rendiste a los brazos de morfeo. Abres tus ojos y miras a tu derecha, sonríes al ver los mechones de cabello rubio esparcidos sobre la almohada. Es Kara. Ahora lo sabes. Las has probado en el curso de la noche. Su dulzura está impregnada en su carácter y también en su esencia.   
Volteas a tu izquierda y ves a Lara. Notas que su posición de dormir es diferente, cómo lo es en sabor. Es tan imponente en comportamiento como en estructura celular.   
Te reprendes mentalmente por la comparación tan nerd.  
Te olvidas de las etiquetas, del que pensarán, de todo lo ético o moral que puedan decir los patrones de esta sociedad.   
Eres feliz, inmensamente feliz.   
Amas a dos mujeres idénticas físicamente, con iguales poderes, pero tan distintas en carácter que se complementan contigo. Las amas y al sentir un brazo de cada una posarse sobre tu abdomen, tienes la certeza que también ellas te aman a ti.


End file.
